


The letter

by MsAshlyjudd8



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Brief mention of the attack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 17:37:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21461929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsAshlyjudd8/pseuds/MsAshlyjudd8
Summary: After Robbe sees Sander kissing Britt he writes a letter to Sander.
Relationships: Robbe ljzermans/Sander Driesen
Comments: 6
Kudos: 78





	The letter

**Author's Note:**

> So...Sander really kissed Britt, huh? I can honestly say I didn't expect that after the attack on the boys, but here we are. *sigh* I think Robbe has a lot of thoughts currently running through his beautiful little head, and this is what I think he might write to Sander in a letter after a few days of introspection.

_Sander, _

_I'm sorry._

_It seems weird to be apologizing to you after you hurt me so badly, but I took stock of my life and realized that I probably deserved it. I mean, just because this beautiful boy smiled at me and flirted with me and made me feel special doesn't mean that I am deserving of something so amazing._

_I should be used to it by now. I couldn't love my parents enough for them to stay together. I couldn't love my mother enough for her to be well, and now she is locked away in a mental hospital. It's as if something – karma maybe, has been following me around my whole life reminding me that I don't deserve nice things. And for a while, I forgot that this is how my life goes._

_See, for once in my life, I followed my heart. I looked into your gorgeous green eyes and decided that you are what I wanted - What I needed to make myself feel whole. I made mistakes along the way – I said horrible words to you out of my fear. And then I let the touch of your soft lips and the gentle caress of your hands make me forget that I don't get to keep beautiful things. I don't get to be happy._

_I thought for one second that that horrific night might just bring us closer. I hoped that the violent punches and kicks couldn't take away what we had. I fell in love with you, and I'm pretty sure that night was leading to something else beautiful and life-changing. I was ready. For a few hours as we kissed and laughed and made plans to be alone together I really thought that this time was going to be different. Maybe, just maybe I would get to keep the happiness that I wanted._

_What I got was a broken body and a boyfriend who used me and played me like a fool. And it's almost laughable now how hopeful I was, that everything we had was real. Because why the hell would the world suddenly give me everything I wanted?_

_Karma doubled back and made sure I got what I deserved. And what a bitch she was. Standing in the middle of that party, wanting nothing but to fall into your arms and close my eyes. To have you kiss me like you mean it. To have you look at me like I was that person you were so afraid you were never going to find. What I got was Noor shouting to the masses that she knew about my sexuality...and you, just beyond her shoulder, smiling and dancing and kissing someone who wasn't me._

_My bruises are my battle scars, but I had lost the war._

_I deserved it. Of course, I did._

_You don't have to worry though. I don't hate you. I could never hate you. Because for those few days I was the happiest I had ever been in my life. You made me brave. You made me stop hating myself and what I really am, and for that, I will always be grateful._

_Goodbye Sander._

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? Let me know.


End file.
